


Mirror, Mirror

by GleekMom



Series: Between Friends [3]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekMom/pseuds/GleekMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written prompt: Blaine can barely look at himself in the mirror. But what's behind the door shocks him to the core.<br/>There was a picture prompt with this story as well</p><p>Characters: Blaine and…</p><p>Words: 899</p><p>Date: July 18, 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

When he could stand the heat no longer, Blaine stepped out of the shower. Leaning his backside against the sink, he pressed his towel to his face and retreated into the darkness it provided. The steam disappeared through the open window that led to the beach. He took a deep breath, soaking up the smoky spice scent of the cypress cottage mixed with the nutmeg and citrus of Sebastian's cologne. His stomach once again tied into knots that the heat had momentarily relaxed. He turned and gazed at his reflection in the mirror.

It had been 5 months, 7 days and 13 hours since Kurt had broken up with him over Thanksgiving. Blaine had known that Kurt was fooling himself that the distance wouldn't change him. When Kurt finally admitted he needed time in NY on his own to see who he truly was outside the confines of Lima, Ohio, Blaine was heartbroken, but not in the least bit surprised.

It had been 5 months, 2 days and 20 hours since Sebastian began trying to take Blaine's mind off of Kurt. It had been too soon though for Blaine to move on from the love of his life. In truth, he didn't want to move on. His went through his senior year in a fog, leading New Directions to a win at Regionals but refused to share his joy with anyone.

Blaine understood what accepting Sebastian's invitation to The Hamptons for Spring Break meant. But he couldn't live in the fog anymore, not when Kurt was moving on without him. Last night with Sebastian had been the most terrifying and liberating night of his life. So why did looking in the mirror now only make him hate himself? He had to look away.

He wrapped the towel around his waist as he opened the door into the bedroom. Expecting to see Sebastian asleep where he'd left him, Blaine froze, his breath stolen from his lungs, at the sight before him.

Kurt sat on the edge of the bed looking more gorgeous than Blaine had even remembered. His sun and windswept hair glowed with blonde highlights and his cheeks flushed with the pink of salt and sun. Kurt bit his lower lip nervously, the only sign that the young man was unsure of his welcome. Blaine couldn't help but wonder if he was actually dreaming.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked in quiet shock.

"Sebastian called me last night." Kurt hesitated. "Seems to think I made a mistake."

Blaine swallowed. So Kurt knew he was with Sebastian last night. "Where is he?"

"On the beach."

And then Blaine remembered. In the throws of passion, moments before passing out from exhaustion and satisfaction, he had screamed Kurt's name.

Sebastian must have called Kurt after Blaine fell asleep.

And Kurt had come.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked shakily, not sure of the answer he wanted. "Do you think you made a mistake?"

Kurt sighed, as tears welled in his eyes before he averted his gaze and stared out at the beach. "Every minute of every day," he whispered.

The words engulfed Blaine. His stomach lurched and his head spun. Months and days of pain washed over him and he felt his knees go weak as his heart raced. He fled back into the bathroom, bracing himself on the sink as he stared into the mirror. Anger and hope collided in his blazing amber eyes and once again, he had to look away. He'd imagined this moment a million times, but last night was all about forgetting and letting it go and who the hell was Kurt Hummel to fucking breeze back into his life and bring it all back in the blink of an eye.

He took a deep breath and glanced back up in the mirror, seeing Kurt's face over his shoulder. Blaine stared into a sea of blue reflected back at him.

"I slept with Sebastian last night," Blaine confessed, though he'd done nothing wrong.

Kurt shook his head dismissively. "That doesn't matter."

Blaine blinked away the tears that threatened. "I've tried so hard not to love you anymore." His voice quivered.

"I know," Kurt breathed. He had done the same.

Kurt's hand rested on his shoulder, and a warmth Blaine had nearly forgotten spread through him. He closed his eyes, willing himself not to lose himself in that touch, but he allowed himself to turn to face the boy he never stopped loving. "I don't know if I can go back Kurt," he said, torn.

"I'm not asking you to go back Blaine," Kurt promised, soft but sure. "I'm asking if you'll go forward. With me."

Blaine was silent for a moment. The sorrow nearly surpassed the excited fluttering in his heart, but despite spending the last 12 hours with Sebastian convincing himself to put hope behind him, Blaine was nothing if not optimistic. But he wasn't naïve. This could all be a passing fancy for Kurt, who either way would head back to NY tonight without him. Blaine couldn't go through that again.

"2 months, 3 days and 5 hours to graduation," Blaine said resolutely. "I'll leave you a ticket. Ask me again then."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he nodded. "Okay," he swallowed, blue eyes brightening.

Blaine's lashes dipped momentarily, then rose to meet Kurt's gaze. "Okay," he whispered.


End file.
